


Stress Relief

by KRYOOX



Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: A.I.M.S. Squad, F/M, Fuwa Isamu - Freeform, Fuwa x Yaiba, Yaiba Yua - Freeform, ZAIA Enterprise, fuwa yang ternistakan, humor? nggak juga sih, m4 yang ternoda, tak ada yua m4 pun jadi, ya nggak eksplisit banget sih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: "Sejak kapan ada prosedur semacam itu? Kau sudah gila!"
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Yaiba Yua
Series: Fuwa x Yaiba [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay.... Setelah bikin yang galau-galau tempo hari, sekarang bikin yang anti galau dikit lah ya buat penyegaran. Tapi nggak yakin juga sih... 😂
> 
> Btw, ini mengambil setting pra scene pertama A.I.M.S. di episode perdana Zero-One ya... Jadi Fuwa sama Yua belum jadi Kamen Rider dan ShotRiser juga belum digunakan.

Sebuah laporan masuk ke markas A.I.M.S. dan menyebutkan bahwa sekelompok Humagear mengamuk tak terkendali di sebuah taman hiburan. Isamu masuk ke dalam barak, hendak memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk bersiap. Tapi barak ternyata kosong dan hanya ada satu orang prajurit saja yang tampak sedang asik membaca komik di atas tempat tidur. 

"Harada, di mana yang lainnya?" tanya Isamu seraya menghampiri prajurit muda yang sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan sang komandan secara tiba-tiba. 

"Me-mereka... mereka ada di... di..." Harada terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaan Isamu. Tentu saja ini membuat yang memberi pertanyaan mengerutkan dahi. 

"Bicara yang jelas! Di mana yang lainnya?" bentak Isamu setelah mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. 

Harada gemetaran. Dia masih baru di A.I.M.S. dan para seniornya malah memberinya sebuah tugas yang menurutnya cukup aneh, yaitu, berbohong. 

'Jika Taichou mencari kami, bilang saja kalau kami sedang latihan menembak.' 

Ucapan salah seorang seniornya satu jam yang lalu masih teringat di kepala Harada. Itulah yang seharusnya dia katakan kepada Isamu sebagai jawaban. Tapi Harada tidak berani karena reputasi Fuwa Isamu sebagai salah satu komandan skuad paling otoriter di A.I.M.S. cukup membuatnya tidak berkutik. Maka terpaksalah pemuda itu menjawab dengan jujur apa yang ditanyakan kepadanya. 

***

Atas petunjuk dari Harada, Isamu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah area parkir khusus di belakang markas, tempat di mana van yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai kendaraan operasional terparkir sendirian di blok paling pojok, jauh dari kendaraan lainnya. Isamu tidak mengerti, apa yang membuat mereka semua berkumpul di sana? Sekitar dua meter lagi lelaki kriwil itu mencapai van tersebut, kedua rungunya menangkap sebuah suara aneh dari dalam van.

'Suara apa itu?' tanya Isamu dalam hati. Sempat berhenti sejenak, dia kembali berjalan mendekat lalu menguping dari luar. Isamu hanya ingin memastikan suara apa yang didengarnya barusan. Awalnya memang tidak yakin, tapi setelah didengarkan lagi, sepertinya itu suara desahan seorang wanita. Itu sudah cukup memberi jawaban tentang apa yang sedang dilakukan para anak buahnya di dalam sana. 

"Di sini kalian rupanya!"

Isamu membuka pintu belakang van dengan tiba-tiba dan tentu saja itu membuat semua tentara yang berada di dalam sana kaget bukan main ketika melihat kedatangan komandan mereka. Terlebih lagi, Isamu membawa serta sepucuk M4 bersamanya dan sudah siap tempur dengan seragam taktis beserta rompi anti peluru.

Kedua netra Isamu menginspeksi satu per satu para anggota skuad yang berada di bawah komandonya tersebut--yang mendadak pucat pasi karena kepergok sedang menonton video dewasa bersama rekannya yang lain. 

"Ta-Taichou?"

Isamu melotot, hidungnya kembang kempis menahan amarah akibat dari perbuatan tidak terpuji yang dilakukan oleh para anggota skuadnya. "Di luar sana sedang ada sekelompok Humagear yang lepas kendali dan menyerang orang-orang. Seharusnya kalian semua bersiap dan bukannya malah menonton video mesum," murka Isamu dengan tatapan mata setajam pisau jagal, seakan sudah siap menggorok leher mereka satu per satu. "Sekarang semuanya bubar dan ambil perlengkapan kalian!" titahnya dengan sangat tegas dan tanpa bisa ditawar. Isamu bahkan sampai memukul pintu belakang van dan sukses membuat mereka semua kalang kabut. 

"Siap, Pak!"

Para anggota skuad berebut keluar dari van dan pergi mengambil perlengkapan tempur mereka. Tinggallah Isamu sendirian dengan perasaan super kesal. Layar monitor di dalam van masih memutar video yang sedang menampilkan adegan seorang gadis Jepang tengah bergumul tanpa busana dengan seorang lelaki kulit putih.

"Idiot!" Isamu masih murka. Masih dengan menahan amarah, dia mematikan tayangan video dewasa tersebut, kemudian duduk bersandar di van itu dengan penuh rasa frustrasi. 

Ya, frustrasi. Bagaimana tidak? Humagear yang sudah dijamin aman oleh Hiden Intelligence sekarang lepas kendali dan menyerang manusia. Dia khawatir kejadian seperti Daybreak akan terulang kembali. Selain itu, dia merasa kecewa dengan kelakuan para anak buahnya yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Ditambah lagi dia juga sempat terlibat perdebatan sengit dengan Yaiba Yua, pegawai ZAIA Enterprise yang ditunjuk sebagai penasihat teknis untuk A.I.M.S. Squad. Ada begitu banyak senjata yang mereka kembangkan, tapi Isamu dan anak buahnya tidak diperkenankan untuk menggunakannya. Tidak tanpa seizin Yua. 

"Memangnya siapa dia berhak melarang dan memerintahku?" ujarnya penuh emosi. Isamu mecoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan cara mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Matanya terpejam. Tidak ada salahnya melepas lelah sejenak sambil menunggu seluruh anak buahnya kembali. Bagaimanapun, Isamu perlu mendinginkan kepala agar dirinya tetap fokus dalam memimpin mereka semua. 

***

"Fuwa, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Isamu dari istirahat sesaatnya. Suara seorang wanita, terdengar tegas, tapi juga terselip sedikit rasa khawatir dalam nada bicaranya. 

Isamu membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Yua sedang berdiri di luar van sendirian. "Yaiba?" Isamu melihat ke sekeliling gadis itu sejenak. "Kau sendirian? Di mana yang lainnya?" tanyanya perihal anggota skuadnya yang belum juga menampakkan diri. 

"Mereka sudah berangkat ke lokasi kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kapten Hasegawa dari tim kedua ditunjuk untuk menggantikanmu sementara waktu," jawab Yua yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh ekspresi terkejut dari Isamu. 

"Apa? Tapi... tapi kenapa?" Isamu tidak mengerti. 

"Seluruh anak buahmu bilang kau terlihat sedang stress berat. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan kemudian melaporkannya kepada Kolonel Ariga. Jadi dia memerintahkan Hasegawa untuk memimpin timmu agar kau bisa beristirahat sejenak. Dia juga yang memerintahkanku untuk datang ke sini menemuimu," jawab Yua lagi. 

Aneh, pikir Isamu. Tumben sekali Kolonel Ariga begitu perhatian kepadanya. Biasanya perwira tinggi A.I.M.S. itu tidak bisa mentolerir sedikitpun kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang berada di bawah kepemimpinannya. Seharusnya Isamu diberikan sanksi karena ketiduran saat akan menjalankan tugas, tapi dengan sangat ajaibnya, Kolonel Ariga malah memberinya waktu untuk beristirahat. 

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," gumam Isamu, masih belum terlalu bisa meyakini apa yang sedang terjadi. "Lalu... ada keperluan apa Kolonel memerintahkanmu untuk menemuiku?" Kini pertanyaan lelaki itu menjurus pada perempuan muda yang masih berdiri santai di luar van. 

Yua menghela napas sejenak. "Dia ingin aku membantumu melepaskan stress," jawabnya sambil naik ke atas van lalu duduk di sebelah Isamu sebelum kemudian menutup pintu belakang van itu rapat-rapat. 

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan?" Isamu kebingungan, tentu saja. Sejak kapan Yua memiliki kewajiban untuk membantunya melepaskan stress? 'Memangnya dia seorang terapis?' pikir Isamu. 

Yua tidak menjawab pertanyaan Isamu kali ini. Dia hanya menjelaskan kalau itu sudah tercantum di dalam kontraknya dengan pihak A.I.M.S. dan mungkin Isamu belum mengetahui hal itu. "Kau bisa memeriksa arsipku untuk memastikannya," sarannya kepada Isamu, tapi yang diberi saran tidak peduli karena yang menjadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah pelepasan stress semacam apa yang harus dia dijalani dengan Yua, di dalam van yang terkunci rapat pula? 

"Dengar, Yaiba. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung. Aku memang sedikit stress, tapi yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah tidur siang. Aku tidak butuh bantuan apapun darimu," ujar Isamu dengan penuh kejujuran dan sedikit ketus, seperti biasa. Ya, bukankah salah satu alasan kenapa Isamu bisa merasa sangat kesal adalah kehadiran Yua di dalam timnya? Yang ada dirinya malah akan semakin stress saja jika gadis itu ada di dekatnya. Karena biasanya mereka memang selalu terlibat cekcok dan adu mulut. 

Yua menoleh ke arah Isamu yang berada di sebelah kirinya. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. 

Isamu mendengkus kesal dan ikut menoleh ke arah gadis yang berada di sebelah kanannya. "Tentu saja, Yaiba! Aku tidak butuh--" Isamu berhenti berucap saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dengan Yua ternyata sangat dekat. Bahkan cukup dekat bagi Yua untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir lelaki kriwil itu. 

Isamu terkejut bukan main. Dia sontak saja mundur menjauh ketika Yua menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Isamu dengan penuh rasa tak percaya. Berani sekali gadis itu mencium bibirnya. 'Ini pelecehan!' jeritnya dalam hati. 

Yua memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat wajah panik Isamu. "Tenanglah, Fuwa. Aku hanya ingin membantumu menghilangkan stress. Kolonel Ariga yang memberiku perintah langsung. Lagipula, ini sudah sesuai prosedur," jawab Yua santai. Tapi Isamu malah semakin panik. 

"Sejak kapan ada prosedur semacam itu? Kau sudah gila!" Isamu beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak membuka pintu van, tapi Yua dengan cepat menariknya kembali sampai terduduk di tempatnya semula. 

"Sudah kubilang, tenanglah!" Yua dengan cepat menduduki tubuh Isamu, tepat di atas pangkuannya. 

Ah, tidak. Tepatnya di atas lokasi paling terlarang dari tubuh seorang pria. 

"Jangan panik seperti itu," kata Yua, mencoba menenangkan Isamu. Dia tahu persis jantung pria berpangkat kapten itu sedang berdebar-debar tak karuan. "Cobalah tarik napas dahulu," pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada lelaki di hadapannya tersebut. 

Isamu masih terkejut, tapi entah apa penyebabnya, yang jelas dia menuruti ucapan Yua untuk bernapas secara perlahan dan menenangkan diri. Memang terkesan agak bodoh. Seharusnya Isamu mendorong gadis itu dari atas tubuhnya dan melawan, tapi dirinya malah membeku seperti sedang melihat sesosok hantu. 

"Bagus," kata Yua ketika melihat Isamu sudah sedikit lebih tenang dan tidak sepanik tadi. "Kau tidak perlu tegang," katanya lagi. 

'Apa dia bercanda?' pikir Isamu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tidak akan tegang kalau tubuh gadis itu memberi tekanan yang cukup besar pada 'sesuatu' yang ada di bawah sana?

"Yaiba, ini tidak bisa dibenarkan." Isamu berujar dengan nada yang tegas dan cukup diplomatis saat Yua mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher lelaki itu dan mulai menciumi dagunya. Isamu memalingkan wajah dan perlahan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Yua dari lehernya sebagai pertanda bahwa sang penasihat teknis tidak bisa melakukan suatu hal yang lebih dari itu. Sejauh ini, logikanya masih berjalan dengan sangat baik. Isamu sadar mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak. 

"Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja." Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Yua sebelum kemudian menyentuh bibir lelaki itu lagi dengan bibirnya. 

"Yaib--"

Ucapan Isamu terpotong, dia telat menginterupsi Yua yang sudah lebih dulu membungkam mulutnya dengan pagutan lembut dan hangat. Isamu juga dapat merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergerak, menekan daerah pribadinya. Kontan saja itu membuat dirinya menjadi ragu untuk bertindak. Di satu sisi, Isamu sadar hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya terjadi, tapi di sisi lain... dia tidak bisa melawan 'kebutuhan' yang tiba-tiba saja datang menginvasi dirinya dan menuntut untuk dituntaskan.

Setan dan malaikat sedang bertarung di dalam diri Isamu tanpa dia tahu siapa yang akan menang. Satu yang pasti, saat ini malaikat sedang berusaha mati-matian dengan membangun sebuah benteng pertahanan di dalam dirinya. Tapi sayangnya setan juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Serangan demi serangan dilancarkannya dengan tanpa ampun, membuat benteng yang telah dibangun oleh malaikat dengan susah payah sedikit demi sedikit mulai runtuh.

Setan tertawa keras, sebuah jurus pamungkas dilesatkannya ke arah malaikat yang mulai kehilangan pertahanan. Ledakan maha dahsyat tidak dapat dihindari, malaikat terhempas, terpental jauh entah ke mana. Setan akhirnya memenangkan pertempuran dengan diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari setan-setan lain di luar sana. 

Isamu melonjak secara tak sadar, merasakan sensasi yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat setiap kali Yua bergerak dan tekanan di bawah sana menjadi kian terasa. Mulutnya yang semula diam kini ikut bergerak, merespon ciuman Yua dengan pagutan penuh gairah. Udara di dalam van itu mendadak terasa sangat pengap. Panas. 

'Hentikan, Isamu, hentikan!' hatinya berteriak kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mendengarkan. Bahkan Isamu sama sekali tak menolak saat kedua tangan Yua meraih pipinya dan mencium lelaki itu lebih dalam. Sesuatu yang lembut, hangat dan basah menyusup masuk ke dalam mulutnya, tapi dia mendorong lidah itu kembali menggunakan lidahnya, membuatnya menyingkir, karena yang Isamu inginkan saat ini adalah sensasi rasa yang ada di bibir gadis itu. 

Strawberry? Sekiranya itulah yang Isamu dapatkan ketika melumat bibir Yua. Gadis itu membiarkannya mendominasi untuk beberapa saat, sebelum satu pagutan manis mengakhiri ciuman mereka. 

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yua, tak lama setelah bibir keduanya terpisah. 

Mata Isamu masih terpejam. Napasnya sedikit terengah, mencoba mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya sebelum memberi sebuah jawaban singkat dengan suara tertahan. "Ya."

Perlahan Isamu membuka matanya dan menatap gadis yang masih duduk di atas pangkuannya tersebut. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah Yua meskipun di setiap kata yang diucapkannya terdengar penuh perhatian. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Karena satu dan lain hal, Isamu terkadang lebih menyukai wajah ketus rekan kerjanya itu.

Mengesalkan sekaligus menggemaskan. 

"Baiklah, jika memang kau sudah agak baikan. Itu berarti tugasku sudah selesai," ujar Yua lagi seraya beranjak dari pangkuan Isamu. Tapi lelaki itu malah menarik tubuhnya kembali dan menolak untuk melepaskannya. 

"Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun, Yaiba," kata Isamu dengan suara agak parau, pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha menahan sebuah hasrat di dalam dirinya. "Semua ini belum berakhir."

Tentu saja Isamu tidak akan membiarkan Yua pergi. Gadis itu adalah orang yang memulai semuanya, maka dirinya jugalah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk menuntaskan apapun itu yang kini sedang dirasakan oleh Isamu. 

Silakan sebut dia sebagai hipokrit, Isamu tidak akan peduli. Yang diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah Yua--terlepas dari konflik apapun yang selalu menjerat mereka. Memang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk melakukan hal seperti itu dengan orang yang menjadi sumber dari segala rasa kesalnya selama ini, tapi Isamu sangat menikmati ketika pada akhirnya bibir keduanya saling bertemu kembali. Tangannya tidak segan untuk menekan leher belakang Yua agar gadis itu mau menciumnya dengan lebih intens. 

Yua tidak terkejut sama sekali, hanya saja ciuman Isamu kali ini terkesan sangat posesif, penuh paksaan. Yua tidak mendapat ruang untuk bergerak karena tangan kiri lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya erat, sementara tangan satunya lagi menekan leher belakangnya dengan kuat. Yua menjadi seperti seekor kucing hutan yang sedang dimangsa oleh serigala yang memburunya, tapi Isamu lebih merasa dirinya seperti seekor serigala jantan yang sedang mengklaim betinanya. 

"Fuwa..." Yua mendorong dada Isamu agar bisa terlepas dari cengkraman lelaki itu dan menghirup sedikit udara. Meskipun berhasil, tapi Isamu tidak menghentikan cumbuannya. Yua dapat merasakan mulut sang kapten bergerak di lehernya. Mengisap, bahkan menggigit kecil. Gadis itu ikut terlarut dalam gairah sehingga sama sekali tak menyadari ketika Isamu melepaskan blazer yang dikenakannya. 

Kedua tangan Isamu yang semula mengunci tubuh Yua dengan sangat erat kini terlepas agar lelaki itu bisa membuka sarung tangan taktis yang dikenakannya. Dia ingin merasakan tekstur kulit Yua yang sangat halus dan lembut. Salah satu tangannya menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh gadis itu dan melepas pengait branya. 

Ada sensasi aneh yang Yua rasakan saat tangan Isamu menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Tapi itu tidak berarti apapun sampai kemudian tangan itu mulai bergerak perlahan menuju dadanya, meremas dan bermain bebas. Gadis itu seperti terbuai, sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Yua. Secara tak sadar kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Isamu, mendekapnya erat dan berharap lelaki akan memberinya lebih. Hasrat itu semakin tak tertahankan. 

"F-Fuwa..." Yua berucap dengan susah payah. 

"Ya...?" Isamu berbisik di antara cumbuannya. 

Yua berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk bicara. Dia sudah berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan kata, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah desahan saja. "Bisakah... Bis-bisakah kita... langsung saja?" pintanya dengan putus asa. 

Isamu bisa saja menyiksa Yua dengan segala cumbuannya, tapi dia tidak mau menampik kalau dirinya juga menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih untuk menuntaskan kebutuhannya. "Apapun yang kau inginkan, Yaiba," jawabnya dengan sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya. 

***

Yua baru saja memasukkan sepucuk pistol ke dalam holster di pinggangnya saat kedua netranya menangkap pemandangan sekelompok tentara sedang berkerumun di belakang van yang pintunya terbuka. Mereka tampak bergunjing, saling berbisik sambil tertawa kecil. 'Sedang apa mereka? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bergegas ke tempat kejadian?' tanya Yua dalam hati. 

Ya, mereka mendapat laporan tentang adanya sekelompok Humagear yang mengamuk di sebuah taman hiburan dan skuad yang dipimpin oleh Isamu diperintahkan untuk menangani hal itu. Yua berpikir mereka semua sudah siap berangkat ke sana, tapi kenyataannya para tentara A.I.M.S. itu malah berkerumun tak jelas. 

Penasaran, Yua mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri kerumunan itu. Dia hampir saja bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa mereka berkumpul di sana, tapi semuanya tertahan ketika kedua matanya menemukan sosok Isamu yang sedang tidur bersandar di dalam van sambil kedua tangannya memeluk sepucuk M4. Tidak hanya itu, Tubuh Isamu bahkan menggeliat sesekali dan mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak jelas. Tapi yang dominan terdengar di telinganya adalah "nghh" dan "ahh".

"Ada apa dengan orang ini?" Yua bertanya-tanya sendiri. Anggota tim lain terkekeh geli setiap kali Isamu mengeluarkan suara yang lebih mirip dengan desahan itu. Bagi mereka mungkin lucu, tapi bagi Yua itu sangat menjijikkan. Terlebih lagi saat sesekali Isamu menciumi dan menjilati ujung senapan yang dipeluknya. Yua hampir ingin muntah hanya dengan melihatnya. 

"Hei, coba lihat...," kata salah seorang anggota tim kepada temannya yang berdiri di samping kiri Yua. "Sepertinya ada yang berdiri tegak, tapi bukan keadilan," katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah bagian depan celana Isamu yang tampak menyembul lalu tertawa geli. 

Yua benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana, terlebih lagi karena dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan di dalam tim itu dan pada saat ini sebagian besar dari mereka malah sibuk bergunjing tentang Isamu yang sedang terlarut dalam mimpi erotisnya. Ingin rasanya Yua beranjak dari sana dan pergi menjauh. Tapi belum sempat membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya, gadis itu mendengar Isamu kembali meracau. Kali ini, apa yang lelaki kriwil itu ucapkan sangat jelas di telinga mereka semua. 

"Y-Yaiba..."

Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada Yua. Wajahnya kontan memerah ketika mendengar Isamu memanggil namanya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. 'Ini memalukan!' jerit Yua dalam hati. Dia sangat marah, tentu saja, dan juga merasa sangat malu. Baginya, ini sebuah pelecehan. 'Jadi di dalam mimpinya dia sedang bersama denganku...?'

Gadis itu geram bukan main. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, tidak tahan ingin melayangkan berubi-tubi pukulan ke wajah mesum Isamu, tapi dia malah seperti membeku karena masih terkejut dan berusaha untuk menahan rasa malu.

Fuwa Isamu masih terhanyut dalam mimpinya, memanggil-manggil nama Yua dengan napas terengah. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan sebelum kemudian menyebut nama gadis itu lagi dengan diiringi oleh sebuah desahan panjang yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sana merinding karenanya. Celana Isamu tampak sedikit basah. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja mencapai orgasme. Dan seluruh anggota tim menjadi sangat heboh dibuatnya. 

"Kurang ajar!"

Yua yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi langsung menarik tubuh Isamu dari dalam van sampai terjatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah. Dia murka, merasa tak terima karena sudah dilecehkan meskipun itu secara tidak langsung. 

Isamu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya dengan cara yang teramat sangat tidak elit. Semua anak buahnya tertawa melihat dirinya yang kebingungan dan masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Beraninya kau menjadikanku objek fantasi seksmu!" bentak Yua dengan penuh emosi. 

"Ya-YAIBA???" Isamu terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Yua berdiri penuh kemurkaan di antara para anak buahnya yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Terlebih lagi saat dia menyadari celananya agak basah dan Isamu berusaha keras menutupinya dengan kedua tangan. "Yaiba, aku bisa jelaskan--"

"Diam!" Yua menghardik. Dia tidak ingin mendengarkan pembelaan apapun dari mulut lelaki itu. Jika saja di dunia ini tidak ada hukum pidana, mungkin Yua sudah menembak kepala lelaki itu dengan pistolnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertimu bisa terpilih sebagai komandan tim," kata Yua, masih dengan penuh emosi. Dia mengambil senapan Isamu yang terjatuh di atas tanah lalu memerintahkan seluruh anggota tim untuk masuk ke dalam van. "Aku yang akan memimpin operasi kali ini!" tegasnya lagi, lalu ikut bergegas masuk. 

Mesin van itu terdengar menyala sejurus kemudian, dan langsung tancap gas dari area parkir dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan Isamu yang sedang menanggung malu. 

"Yaiba, tunggu!"

Isamu cepat-cepat bangun dari atas tanah dan berusaha mengejar van yang ditumpangi oleh Yua dan anggota tim lainnya dengan sambil menutupi bagian depan celananya yang basah. 

Harga diri Isamu anjlok seketika. 

"Yaiba, tunggu! Dengar penjelasanku dulu!" pintanya sambil berteriak, tapi Yua tidak peduli dan mereka tetap pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu, Yaiba! YAIBAAA...!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry nggak bisa terlalu eksplisit. Kalaupun nanti bikin yang beneran eksplisit, paling di-setting buat registered user only. Kkk... 😂😂😂


End file.
